nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
__NOINDEX__ This is my talk page. I am an admin/moderator on this wiki - I founded it and laid the foundations - but I am no longer regularly around. For website-related questions, you can still contact me here. I will check this page every now and then. For urgent matters, please contact one of the still active mods. Thanks. __TOC__ 2014 Federal elections Will you vote in the current federal elections? 77topaz (talk) 20:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Could i make my own city on here? How do you make the flags? their amazing. (Unsigned post by LiamJaco) You may want to try messaging some of the more active admins (e.g. User:Ooswesthoesbes), as Dimi is rarely active at this point in time. Also, please sign your posts (use ~~~~). 77topaz (talk) 20:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for voting Semyon. Since he doesn't self-vote, he needs as many votes as possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:38, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dimitri, many thanks for your vote - it's much appreciated. Will you be casting the other two? If so, Nicholas Sheraldin (Green Party) is an excellent user + politician who deserves more votes than he currently has. William Krosby would also be a worthy recipient. I understand that you possibly don't care enough, though. :P --Semyon 18:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Mayhaps he better vote uncle Oos, with whom he had lots of fun back in 2008 :o --OuWTB 08:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :@Semyon: Thanks for the endorsement! :) :@Oos: Have you forgotten Dimi's political alignment? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:12, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Sometimes, a strategic vote is better than an unreasonable, emotional vote :o --OuWTB 08:17, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::So you're agreeing with Semyon's suggestion, then. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: :'( Your complaining and patronizing sadifies me a lot though :( --OuWTB 08:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Your own suggestion backfired. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::It would seem so :o --OuWTB 09:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Haha, I just realized that "your own suggestion backfired" actually works in multiple ways. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Does it? :o --OuWTB 09:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, it could refer to both your decision to contact Dimi and your suggestion on this page. :o 77topaz (talk) 09:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::My decision to contact Dimi did not backfire in the fact that I am currently (site technically) the most powerful active member of our community though :o --OuWTB 09:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::When I wrote the 09:26 comment, I had just realized that your decision to contact Dimi could in itself be said to have backfired, as it resulted in at least one non-CCPL member gaining a vote. :P But at 09:14 I was referring to this: ::::::*"a strategic vote" - Voting for someone who shares his political alignment, perhaps? ::::::*"an unreasonable, emotional vote" - voting for "uncle Oos, with whom he had lots of fun back in 2008" would be rather like this. :P ::::::77topaz (talk) 09:43, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTB 18:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC)